violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dieletta
Dieletta (Die/go and Vio/'letta') is the romantic/friendship pairing of Diego Hernández and Violetta Castillo. Diego and Violetta met in season two and sometime after Violetta's breakup with León, they began dating. However, Diego was actually conspiring with Ludmila to ruin Violetta and make her leave the Studio, but, later in the series, Diego started to develop real feelings for Violetta. Nevertheless, thanks to León, Violetta found out about their plan and she broke up with Diego. For the real-life pairing between Diego Domínguez and Martina Stoessel, see Dietini. History At the beginning of Season 2, Violetta did not like Diego at all and thought that he was very annoying. However, Diego managed to win Violetta's trust and they eventually friends. Diego had a crush on Violetta but as the latter was dating León, she only saw him as a friend. But after León broke up with Violetta, she started hanging out with Diego more and more and Violetta begins developing feelings for Diego and they start dating. However, it is later revealed that Diego was never in love with Violetta and was actually conspiring with Ludmila to ruin Violetta and make her leave the Studio. León later found out about it and told Violetta but the latter did not believe him and stayed with Diego. As Violetta and Diego get to know each other better, Diego starts to develop real feelings for Violetta, and he finally falls in love with her, this time for real. However, Diego's past catches up with him in the final episodes of Season 2, when Violetta finds out about Diego's treachery and breaks up with him, much to his dismay. Other Names *'Diegetta '(Dieg/o and Viol/'etta') *'Dioletta '(D'/iego and V/'ioletta) *'Diegletta '(Dieg/o and Vio/'letta') *'Diletta '(Di/ego and Vio/'letta') *'Viego '(V'/ioletta and D/'iego) *'Vioego '(Vio/letta and Di/'ego') *'Violiego '(Viol/etta and D/'iego') *'Violettiego '(Violett/a and D/'iego') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both once lived in Madrid, Spain. *Both currently live in Buenos Aires, Argentina. *Both attend Studio On Beat. *Both can play the piano. *Both are winners of YouMix's dance contest. *Both can sing very well. *Both tried to convince Francesca's father to let Francesca stay in Argentina. *Both have brown hair. *Both sang Yo Soy Así and Euforia together. *Both are only child. 'Differences' *Diego is Spanish while Violetta is Argentinean. *Violetta has been a student at Studio On Beat longer than Diego. *Violetta is a good person but Diego can sometimes be mean. 'Facts' *Diego wrote the chorus of "Hoy Somos Más" for Violetta. *They sang "Yo Soy Así" and "Euforia" together. *León gets jealous when he sees them together. *Diego once referred Violetta to a Princess/Cinderella and him to Prince Charming. 'Trademarks' Song - The Dieletta song could be Hoy Somos Más because they both wrote that song. Another Dieletta song is Yo Soy Así because Diego wrote it for Violetta and they both sung it at the show, after which Diego kissed her. Episode - The Dieletta episode could be episode 20 because they had their first kiss in that episode, even though Diego forced Violetta into kissing him. The episodes 39 and 40 are also Dieletta episodes because they had their second and third kisses in those episodes, and after that, they started dating. Color - The Dieletta color could be black which reflects Diego and Violetta's relationship: dark and full of secrets. Place - The Dieletta place would probably be Studio On Beat since they spend a lot of time together there and they're both students there. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 2 Pairings Category:Season 3 Pairings Category:Pairings with Diego Hernandez Category:Pairings with Violetta Castillo Category:Diego Related Pages Category:Violetta Related Pages Category:Girlfriends of diego Category:Character Pairings